Extreme Pokemon Home Makeover
by Maniac536
Summary: What would you do if you won the chance to design the perfect Pokémon themed home? Well, two of the world's biggest Pokémon fans are given the chance to design the ultimate Pokémon themed home of their dreams. Like my previous work, The Amazing Pokémon Race, Extreme Pokémon Home Makeover is a fictional reality show which could take place in the real world.
1. Episode 1

11

"Extreme Pokémon Home Makeover"

A sequel to "The Amazing Pokémon Race"

By Joseph "Maniac" Cirillo III

 **Episode 1**

 _Writer's Note: What you're about to read is my vision of a Pokémon themed reality television show which could take place in the real world. In certain cases, the names of real people, or people associated with Nintendo or The Pokémon Company may be used. This work is entirely fictional and is protected as parody under the First Amendment._

The scene opens on a beautifully lit spring morning. The birds are chirping all around, as the camera pans through a quaint little home's front yard. As the sun rises in the eastern sky, we see the suburban neighborhood the quaint home inhabits is still asleep, because all of the lights inside are still turned off.

A familiar face inside one of the television vans parked next to the home began to speak, "Welcome, everyone! I'm Bill from Nintendo, joining you all once again. After the incredible success of our previous series, _The Amazing Pokémon Race_ , we decided to give you guys a brand-new _Pokémon_ show! Welcome to _Extreme Pokémon Home Makeover_!"

The opening theme from _Pokémon Red & Blue_ began to play in the background as Bill hopped out of the van and onto the house's front lawn. Microphone in hand, Bill walked across the fresh green lawn up to the house's front door.

Raising his microphone, Bill set the scene for the television audience, "Inside this house is an unsuspecting duo currently unaware of what we are about to do for them. You may remember them as the winners of last year's _Great Pokémon Journey_ , they were the members of Team Five, Trainer White and Trainer Black."

Several video highlights from Trainer Black and Trainer White's Pokémon Journey began to flash on the screen. There were the hard times, when Trainer Black had to assist Trainer White through the Eiffel Tower due to Trainer White's debilitating fear of heights, and the good times, when Trainer White won the _Pokkén Tournament_ challenge against Trainer Red and Trainer Blue of Team One at the show's grand finale.

"Trainer White and Trainer Black were an inseparable couple brought together by their mutual love of the _Pokémon_ franchise. Since winning they have gotten married and let me tell you, it was an adorable wedding...provided with a little help from yours truly."

We cut to footage of Trainer Black and Trainer White's wedding. It was an enormous ceremony, held in a beautiful banquet hall. _Pokémon_ decorations adorned the venue, making the hall look like the guests were actually in the _Pokémon_ world. The bride and groom were both dressed as their Generation Five namesakes. As the ceremony began, Bill stood behind Trainer Black, dressed as the best man, and handed Trainer Black their wedding rings.

The show cut back to the present as Bill walked up to the front step of the sleepy suburban house.

Bill knocked gently on the door and continued to fill the viewers in on the unsuspecting couple's troubles, "Since getting married, these two Pokémon Trainers have fallen on hard times. Neither of them have been able to find steady employment, and because of that they have been forced to live with their folks. Not exactly the best situation for a newly married couple, but we have an enormous surprise for the both of them that should solve all of their problems. Let's see if we can make their day a lot better!"

Bill knocked again and the door slowly opened. Trainer Black stood in the door groggily dressed in only his pajamas. As he wiped the sleep out of his tired eyes, he slowly began to realize what was happening.

Trainer Black looked up at the host and said, "Bill?"

Bill nodded and said, "That's right."

Trainer Black looked suspiciously at the camera crew behind Bill and then looked back at Bill and asked, "What's going on?"

Bill smiled and said, "Congratulations, you're on _Extreme Pokémon Home Makeover_!"

Trainer Black's eyes widened and he called out to his wife, "Honey, come out here! Bill's here!"

Trainer White came to the door dressed in an adorable one-piece pajama suit, made up to look like a Charmander. She looked at her husband and asked, "What's going on honey?"

Trainer Black looked over to Bill as if to ask the same thing.

Bill looked at the newly married couple and said, "Since you two have been such loyal Pokemaniacs, to celebrate the incredible success of _Pokémon Go_ and the upcoming release of _Pokémon Sun and Moon_ on the Nintendo 3DS, we are going to find you two the house of your dreams and make it over in _Pokémon_ style!"

The groggy couple's eyes immediately perked up.

Trainer White smiled and asked, "We're going to get a house?"

Bill nodded and said, "Yes, but not just any house, we're going to make you the definitive home for any Pokémon Trainer!"

The two cheered and hugged each other tightly. After they concluded their hug, they both ran over and hugged Bill in unison. Bill was surprised by the sudden group hug but welcomed it and hugged them back.

After the hugging concluded, Bill told the trainers what was going to happen, "Before we deliver you the perfect Pokémon Trainer home, we first need to find you a home that is going to serve as the basis for it, and that means we're going to need to do some house hunting! To help you with your house hunting, we have retained the advisement of one of the best home sellers on TV. You may remember him as the host from HGTV's _Love it or List It_ , David!"

On cue, the co-host of _Love it or List It_ walked into the house. David smiled at the couple and introduced himself, "My name is David, and the people from _Pokémon_ asked me to come down here to help you guys find the house of your dreams. My question for you both is what are you looking for in a new house?"

Trainer Black spoke first, "Well I would like a modern house with plenty of space. I like to host LAN Parties…"

David cut him off and said, "Wait, what…LAN Parties? What are _LAN Parties_?"

Trainer Black nodded and said, "Well they're a party where a bunch of people get together to play video games. We usually bring our PCs, HDTVs, and game consoles to one person's house, and spend all night playing games together using WiFi and some network cable. It's still a lot faster than playing games over the internet, and you don't need to have a headset for voice chat since the other player is in the same room with you. Most recently we've been playing a lot of _Pokkén Tournament_ …"

David continued to look puzzled so he asked, "Right. So what would you need to make that a reality?"

Trainer Black thought for a second and responded, "A large room with a lot of space, like a big den, would do the trick. If the room had a bar with a mini-fridge we could use to keep sodas and energy drinks chilled, that would be a plus."

David nodded and said, "Okay. That can be done."

Trainer White spoke next, "I'm not as much of a fan of modern homes as my husband. I would like an older house, preferably a charming Victorian one with an enormous walk-in closet and a master bathroom with claw-foot tub!"

David responded, "Wow, you two are not even on the same chapter, let alone the same page when it comes to house hunting, are you?"

The couple nodded uncomfortably.

David just smiled and said, "It's okay, I'll try to split the difference. Is there anything else?"

"Finally," Trainer Black said, "regardless of what house we get, we're also going to need good internet service and cellular reception."

Trainer White nodded and said, "Absolutely. If I can't get good cell phone reception in the area I don't want to even look at the house."

David's eyes widened and said, "Wow! That is probably the most unusual set of requests I have ever received in the years I've been finding homes for people. I'm sure my co-host Hillary would have a lot to say about all that if she was here. Well, I've got three houses to show you today, so pack up your Pokedexes and Poke Balls, we are headed on an all-new journey to find you the ultimate Pokémon Trainer house!"

The entire crew cheered for the lucky couple as they rushed into their bedroom to get dressed for the day.

The couple changed out of their pajamas and into their familiar Pokémon Trainer gear. Trainer White looked nearly identical to her GEN 5 namesake, wearing black sneakers with pink laces, jean shorts, a white tank top and black vest. Trainer Black decided wearing a heavy blue coat was not going to be such a good idea during a hot summer day, so he chose instead to wear his Ash Ketchum hat with jeans, sneakers, and a black shirt.

Once dressed, the two rushed back into their living room where David was waiting with the television crew to fill them in on what he had found, "As you guys were getting dressed I found three great houses in your area that meet your prerequisites perfectly, and all of them are in your area. I already called the local internet providers and confirmed they will service each of these houses with something called gigabit high-speed fiber optic, so hopefully that meets your internet service request."

Trainer Black nodded and said, "It does."

"That's good," continued David, "because unfortunately we'll have no way to know how good a home's cellular reception will be until we get there. So what do you say we head to house number one?"

The couple smiled and raced outside to check out the first house. David drove them to a home located about five minutes away. The house looked enormous and from the outside it appeared as if it perfectly suited Trainer Black's request for a modern home. As they pulled into the driveway, Trainer Black checked to see if he could get any cellular reception on his iPhone, and he was happy to see his phone was picking up five full bars of 4G.

Trainer White looked at her phone and confirmed she was getting full cellular coverage as well. She looked over at the camera and said, "Well that's one request down, hopefully David can deliver on the others."

As they walked in, David began his tour, "This home was going to be put up for a private sale, but the buyer passed on it. It was built very recently and should have all the modern amenities a young couple like you need. Note the brand new stone floors all throughout the first floor."

With the camera crew following closely behind him, the three walked into the kitchen.

"First up, we have a brand-new kitchen with gas appliances and granite countertops. It also has plenty of cabinet space for all your dishes and cups."

Trainer Black nodded and said, "That's good, I really like cooking and it'll be great to finally have my own kitchen."

David nodded and the three walked into the living room. It wasn't very big but it could fit a large TV and a decent sized couch. Unfortunately, that looked like that would be all it could fit.

Trainer Black spoke up, "This room looks a bit tricky, David. It's too small to fit guests for a LAN Party but it's also too open to put something like surround sound in here."

David nodded and said, "Understood, hold that thought and let's move on."

The crew moved upstairs. First, David showed them a spare bedroom and said, "Spare bedroom, it could be used as a guest room or…"

Trainer White smiled in anticipation for what David was about to say.

David concluded his sentence, "…you could use it as an office."

Trainer White's smile faded slightly but she nodded in compliance with David.

The three then walked into the master bedroom. The room was undoubtedly the biggest bedroom in the house, with plenty of space for a California King bed, a large HDTV, and a 7.1 surround sound system.

Trainer White nodded and said, "This looks good, does it have a walk in closet?"

David turned and said, "Right over here, miss."

David walked over to a sliding door and pulled it open. Inside was an enormous walk-in closet prefinished with plush carpeting. The walls were adorned with empty shoe shelves and coat racks for dresses.

Trainer White smiled big and said, "Honey I think I want to live in this room."

Trainer Black nodded in compliance.

After showing the couple the house's three bathrooms, David had one final surprise to share with the married couple, and he led them downstairs to the house's lowest floor.

The modern home's basement was fully finished and provided more than enough open space for any LAN Party Trainer Black had in mind.

Trainer Black smiled and said, "Wow, this is perfect. I could set up bean bag chairs and my friends would be able to fit all the gaming equipment they'd need. Of course if we all wanted to play _Pokémon_ games, we'd all have to be down here. I don't know if we'd be able to get a stable 3DS wireless signal out of this room."

David nodded and said, "I'm glad the room fit your specifications for size. Sadly there is no bar or fridge in here, but I'm sure you'd be able to install one without much fuss."

The couple nodded, and David brought them outside to discuss what they thought about the house.

Trainer Black spoke first, "It's a good house but it has some problems. The living room is just too small, and it doesn't work if I wanted to install surround sound or a projector in there. Plus the finished basement is nice, but I'd still need to install a bar and fridge. My friends would be able to play games down there, but with the house configured the way it is we'd all be stuck in that one room for the whole night."

Trainer White voiced her concerns, "I loved the master bedroom but the house itself is not really my style, and there's only one guest bedroom."

David nodded and said, "All concerns understood. Are you ready to see your next house?"

The young couple nodded and in a flash, David drove them to their next destination, a beautiful Victorian home that looked like it had been built a hundred years ago.

David smiled at Trainer White and said, "Is this not the quintessential Victorian House?"

Trainer White smiled and said, "Yes it is."

She pointed to the top tier of the house and said, "The roof kind of reminds me of Lavender Town's Pokémon Tower."

David looked at the couple and said, "I'm glad you like the outside. Let's go in, shall we?"

Before going inside, Trainer Black checked the cellular connection on his iPhone. He held up his phone's screen at the closest camera and said, "I'm only getting half the signal I was getting at the other house. I don't know how I feel about that, it could work fine, or it could just go out at any time. I don't know if we'll be able to play _Pokémon Go_."

The three headed into house number two and immediately David guided them into the house's kitchen. In comparison to house number one, the kitchen was much smaller with older appliances.

Trainer White voiced her interest, "This is quaint."

Trainer Black nodded his disapproval, "This kitchen is not very big, honey. The appliances will all have to be updated, and even if we did that, cooking in here is going to be cramped."

David explained, "This kitchen is original to the house, but if you don't like it we can move on."

The three headed out of the kitchen and into the Victorian house's living room.

As they walked into the living room, David commented, "This is a very large living room. It should be able to fit a decent sized home theatre system just fine."

The married couple nodded their approval, and then the three moved on upstairs.

As they headed upstairs, David explained the upstairs layout, "There are five bedrooms on the second floor, including the master bedroom."

Trainer White responded, "Wow, five bedrooms. A lot we could do with that..."

David opened the door to the master bedroom and the couple was just taken away by its overwhelming size. It looked as if it had been designed for a royal family, with big windows filling up one of the room's walls and a working fireplace. The attached bathroom even had the home's original claw foot tub.

Trainer White looked around the room and asked, "I love the tub, but is there a walk-in closet?"

David answered, "This master bedroom doesn't have a walk-in closet, but you could easily convert one of the spare bedrooms into a boudoir."

Trainer White said, "Well, I do have a lot of shoes…I may need an entire bedroom just to fit them all."

Trainer Black just rolled his eyes when he heard his wife say that.

As the tour concluded Trainer Black asked, "What about a LAN party area, David?"

David answered, "There is no finished basement, so your friends will need to party in the living room."

Trainer Black nodded and said, "That shouldn't be too much of a problem. I'm just a little worried about what might happen when we start opening up these walls. Who knows how old the wiring is in a place like this?"

David responded, "Well, I'm sure we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Let's head out, because I have one final house to show you. This next one has a special surprise I think you both will love."

The three headed out of the older home and headed back into David's car.

As they left, Trainer White said, "I really like this house, honey."

Trainer Black just laughed and said, "Oh I know you do, but I'm curious what David's going to show us next."

The three drove away from the Victorian home and drove about twenty minutes away. As the car stopped, the trio got out of the car and the married couple remarked just how quiet the area they were in was. As they walked on a path to the house, the only sounds that could be heard were the chirps of tweeting birds nesting in the trees above them.

Trainer White remarked, "These paths would be perfect for finding Pokémon while playing _Pokémon Go_. I feel like I could take a hike every morning and find new Pokémon every time."

Finally the path came to an end and the home revealed itself to be a beautiful log cabin which looked big enough to be a commercial lodge. The house appeared to be made from local logs, as the home's exterior perfectly matched the color of the natural trees around it. In fact, the entire home blended perfectly with the beautiful scenery around it.

Trainer Black checked his cell phone and was surprised to see that he still had five full bars of 4G coverage. Surprised, he showed his phone to David and David told him, "This area hadn't had cell phone reception for the longest time, but the providers brought in new cell phone transmitters last year and the coverage is perfect."

Trainer White checked her phone and confirmed her coverage was good as well. It was nice to see that such a secluded area still had all the modern amenities of civilization.

David opened the door and began his speech, "Your husband told me that he wanted a modern home and your wife told me she wanted an older home, so I thought this beautiful log cabin home could split the difference. Don't let its appearance fool you, it was built fairly recently, and has all of the modern amenities and the beautiful style you both wanted."

The three walked into a large entryway which provided access to the living room, kitchen and dining room. David began to show the couple around the house's kitchen and said, "This kitchen has been recently refurbished with gas appliances and granite countertops."

Trainer Black looked around and saw that the kitchen was not only beautiful, the stone countertops blended beautifully with the house's enchanting design. There was plenty of space for either of them to cook, and tons of space for all their cups and dishes.

In an unusual move, David decided to show the couple the upstairs of the house first before revealing the rest of what was on the first floor, "This main stairway leads to the house's four bedrooms. Let me show you the guest rooms first."

Each guest room appeared to be identical, capable of fitting a decent sized desk, bed and television stand. Trainer Black nodded as he looked at the room's configuration, knowing he could easily set up each room with surround sound if he needed to.

After the young couple saw the house's third bedroom, David said, "This house has one amazing master bedroom. Let's take a look at it right now."

The three walked into an enormous master bedroom looked big enough to fit a California King bed and still provide enough room to fit a 70" curved 4K UHDTV and 7.1 Home-Theater system. Trainer Black nodded silently as they walked in.

David smiled and said, "I don't think I need to say anything about this master bedroom that you don't already see in front of you. Oh and Trainer White, your walk-in closet is right over here."

David slid open a hidden door and Trainer White was immediately floored when she saw the closet's size. It was nearly the size of one of the house's guest bedrooms, and had plenty of shelves for all her clothes and shoes.

Trainer White slowly took a few steps into the closet and was smiled when she felt the closet's soft plush carpeting under her feet. After Trainer White left the closet, David pointed to the second door in the master bedroom and said, "I'm glad you liked that, now what do you say you take a look at your master bathroom?"

As soon as she saw the room, Trainer White's eyes lit up and she said, "Honey, it has a claw foot tub!"

David nodded and said, "This master bathroom has a claw foot tub and separate shower, with his and hers sinks. We're not done here yet, because I have more to show you."

The three walked down the stairs and David said, "The house has a fully finished basement, but you will need to wire it for surround and put in a bar yourself."

Trainer Black nodded in compliance. Then, with an enormous air of confidence, David said, "And now, let me show you the surprise bonus room I have for you."

Suddenly the three walked into an enormous room that took their breath away.

David saw the couple's reaction and said, "This is the den. As you can see it should be big enough to accommodate all of your friends for those LAN Parties you want to have. It has several enormous windows all along the left side providing an excellent view of the outdoor landscape. To top it all off, we have this beautiful original fireplace made of natural stones."

Trainer Black was barely able to get his words out, "Honey, I don't think I would want to put a TV or a surround sound system in here, but our Pokémon dolls would go perfectly with this room. I think this would work best as a library and reading room."

Trainer White nodded and said, "Well, it looks like we have a place to put all of your strategy guides and all of my art books."

David could tell the couple was still processing the three houses and so he said, "I can see you two are speechless, so why don't you discuss the three houses you saw while I lock up?"

During the drive back to their parents' home, the couple started talking about the houses they saw. Trainer White spoke first and said, "Any one of those houses would make for the perfect Pokémon home."

Trainer Black responded, "Yes, but we need to pick one, so why don't we try to narrow it down?"

Trainer White nodded and said, "I loved the Victorian house, it was like something out of my dreams when I was a little girl."

Trainer Black shook his head and said, "Yes, but it didn't have your walk-in closet, or decent cellular reception. Plus who knows how much we will have to deal with when we start renovating it? There could be old wiring, and who knows if the house is up to modern building codes?"

Trainer White shook her head and said, "You're probably right, so what about the log cabin?"

Trainer Black smiled and said, "It may be designed like a log cabin but it has a kind of a modern feel about it and I really like that. Plus it had everything you wanted, minus the Victorian style."

Trainer White put her arms around her husband and said, "It did, would you be willing to give up your dream of a modern house to compromise on this?"

David's car finally pulled into the driveway, and the three got out and walked back inside. As Trainer Black started to make coffee for everyone, David went over to talk with Bill about how the day went. Trainer Black finished the pot of coffee, and started handing cups to everyone on the crew who wanted one.

Coffee in hand, David finally asked the question, "Have you decided on which house you were going to pick?"

Trainer White held Trainer Black tightly and said, "We've decided we're going to go with the log cabin home."

David nodded and said, "Well congratulations, the lodge is a perfect home for a young couple like you two! I will start the paperwork immediately, this house will be yours soon."

Suddenly a familiar person walked into the room and said, "And that's not all!"

The familiar person entered the light and was revealed to be Bill from Nintendo.

Once Bill was clearly visible he said, "This place may be great, but we still need to give it an _Extreme Pokémon Makeover_! Tune in next time, because we're going to be building this couple the ultimate _Pokémon_ themed pool!"

The couple smiled in glee, they had no idea they would be getting a new pool with the house.

Pleased with the excited faces he was seeing, Bill looked back at the camera and said, "That's all for us from _Extreme Pokémon Home Makeover_. I'd like to thank David from HGTV's _Love it or List It_ for joining us today, and all of our wonderful crew. From all of us here, I'm Bill from Nintendo, thanks for watching!"

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Episode 2

12

"Extreme Pokémon Home Makeover"

A sequel to "The Amazing Pokémon Race"

By Joseph "Maniac" Cirillo III

 **Episode 2**

 _Writer's Note: What you're about to read is my vision of a Pokémon themed reality television show which could take place in the real world. In certain cases, the names of real people, or people associated with Nintendo or The Pokémon Company may be used. This work is entirely fictional and is protected as parody under the First Amendment._

The new log-cabin home purchased in the previous episode stood in the background as the host of _Extreme Pokémon Home Makeover_ walked in front of the camera and said, "Hi, I'm Bill from Nintendo, and welcome back to _Extreme Pokémon Home Makeover_! Last week we helped the ultimate _Pokémon_ fans find the home of their dreams, but we aren't going to stop there!"

While the editors inserted clips from last week's episode, Bill revealed what would be happening this week, "With the home now purchased, we will give this log-cabin house the ultimate _Pokémon_ makeover, and that is going to start with the ultimate Pokémon themed pool. That's right, this week we are going to build this lucky couple a pool that Gym Leader Misty would be proud of with the help of one of the best pool contractors in the world! You may know him as the host of _Insane Pools_ on Discovery Networks, Lucas!"

Lucas proclaimed, "We were called in by Nintendo and The Pokémon Company to build you two the most authentic recreation of a water-type gym possible, and we are going to deliver! Anyone who has played through any of the _Pokémon_ games or watched the _Pokémon_ animated series knows that a Pokémon Master needs more than just a big place to host a real-life Pokémon battle, they need a grand pool!"

After Lucas introduced himself, Bill continued with his announcements, "Thank you, Lucas, we can't wait to see what you are going to show us. But how good is the ultimate _Pokémon_ pool without a pool house to complement it? So, to fit the style of the house you chose, we decided to make you the ultimate cabin and here is who is going to help you do it! You may remember them from the hit show _Building Wild_ on the National Geographic Channel, I present to you the Cabin Kings Paul and Toughie!"

The two Cabin Kings stepped in and stood next to Bill. Paul smiled, happy to be a part of the show, but Tougie appeared very puzzled, and seemed a little anxious.

After the applause died down, Toughie spoke, "Paulie told us we were coming up here for Pokemons or something, I guess it's some flashy game you young people are playing. We're just here to build you a pool cabin."

Paul elaborated on what his partner was saying, "The guys over at The Pokémon Company called us and said they wanted us to build the ultimate _Pokémon_ pool cabin for their ultimate fans, and that is you two."

Trainer Black and White cheered loudly and hugged each other. They were both big fans of the show _Building Wild_ and were very happy to finally get to meet the show's stars.

After the introductions ended, Bill clapped his hands together and said, "So that's what we have in store for this week, why don't we get started right now?"

Everyone on stage nodded, and Lucas headed off to start sketching out his pool designs and make some important calls. The two Cabin Kings walked over to Trainer Black and Trainer White to get some further information about what they would need in the cabin.

When the formalities finished, Toughie asked the couple the big question, "So what did you have in mind for this cabin?"

Trainer Black explained, "Well, when we first picked out this house, it reminded us a lot of the Pokémon Center from the animated _Pokémon_ television show."

Toughie twitched his nose and asked, "What the heck's a Pokémon Center?"

Trainer White explained, "In the _Pokémon_ game, each person is expected to leave their home at the age of ten to explore the world and train to become the very best like no one ever was."

Toughie nodded and said, "Leave their home at age ten to learn about the world and gain useful skills? I can get behind that philosophy."

Trainer White nodded and continued, "Pokémon Centers are essential facilities providing important services for people on their Pokémon Journey in the games. There's at least one in each town, and it's always a good idea to make a stop at one when you're near it. They'll heal your Pokémon, provide you with free computer access, and help you open communications with other trainers all for free."

Paul was curious about that explanation so he inquired further, "That kind of sounds like a library. What do they look like?"

Trainer Black spoke up and said, "The designs for a Pokémon Center have changed with every new game. I think that's because the technology improves and they can make more detailed locations every few years. While fans have made high resolution concept designs for what the Pokémon Centers would look like in the real world, I think it would be easier just to show you guys what we're talking about. I have the first two seasons of _Pokémon: The Animated Series_ on DVD, is there any way I can show the Cabin Kings an episode of the animated show so they have a better idea of the style we're going for?"

The producers sitting behind the camera people nodded and gave the couple a thumbs up gesture. The crew quickly converted one of their green rooms to a makeshift viewing room and set up a small HDTV and DVD player in it.

The married Pokémon Trainers walked into the room with the two Cabin Kings behind them. Once inside, Trainer Black turned on the equipment and inserted his copy of _Pokémon: The Animated Series Volume_ _One_ into the DVD player. Once the disc finished loading, he selected episode 11, "Charmander: The Stray Pokémon" from the disc menu and pushed play.

For the next twenty-two minutes, the four watched the entire television episode together. Because the episode was so clearly defined, it was perfect for anyone unfamiliar with the franchise. When the Pokémon Center was finally shown in the episode, Tougie and Paul made mental notes about its appearance and style. Later on, as Charmander tried to keep itself dry in the rain, Trainer White started to cry. After Charmander joined Ash and his team, the credits began to roll and the four exited the makeshift screening room.

As Tougie walked out of the room, he turned to Paul and said, "What the heck did I just watch?"

Meanwhile, Toughie's partner Paul was deep in thought over how he wanted to design the cabin. The episode had given him several ideas for how to design the cabin's layout, and he was nearly ready to present his ideas to the couple.

As the ground outside was being leveled out, Paul took out a sketchpad and started drawing out his design for Trainer Black and Trainer White, "We can use a prefabricated cabin design if all you want out of this is a cabin with only one room, but I think that if we use a prefabricated design large enough, the structure might be big enough to fit everything you're going to need. The issue is this cabin is going to have a double function as a pool house and Pokémon Center, and that adds a wrinkle. You're going to want to have the amenities of a pool house, and that means we're going to add a sauna and a large stand-up shower."

Paul continued to draw on his board and said, "This central space would be perfect for trading Pokémon with your friends, or if you wanted to hold LAN Parties outside of the house. The problem is we only have so much space to work with, and the sauna and the pool shower are going to take up a lot of it."

Trainer Black looked at the design and said, "Can't you add a small balcony in the main room for some extra space?"

Paul looked surprised for a second as Trainer Black walked over to Paul and gestured to hand him the marker. Paul was surprised but he passed it over and was curious what Trainer Black was about to do with it.

Trainer Black pointed at the edge of one of the main rooms with Paul's marker and said, "If you constructed part of a second story on this wall, and allowed access to it either by a ladder or a prefabricated iron spiral staircase, it would add a lot of extra space without having to make the cabin any bigger. My wife is afraid of heights, but I'm sure my friends and I would want to hang out up there. Without a wall or floor inhibiting the 3DS's wireless capabilities, we should be able to trade Pokémon and play multiplayer matches locally with anyone else inside the cabin, regardless if they're upstairs or downstairs."

Paul nodded his head and said, "I like that idea a lot. We could put shelves up there for storage and if we put windows up there it would make for some great views."

Trainer Black nodded and said, "I like that idea, in the animated series, Pokémon Gyms can have those high windows, kind of like you would see in older indoor high-school basketball courts. They'll let light into the cabin but they're high enough that they won't bring in a direct glare. Trust me, there's no greater enemy to a gamer than a bright glare on your screen."

Paul just took a step back and said, "Did the student just become the master or something?"

Trainer Black just shrugged and said, "What? I watch your show a lot."

Paul looked at Tougie and the two nodded in agreement. As they walked out of the room, Lucas entered, ready to present his ideas for the pool to the married couple.

Lucas asked, "Before I get started I have to know, what are you two looking for in a pool?"

Trainer Black, "I would like a large pool I can swim laps in, with a very deep end for diving."

Trainer White nodded and added, "I like that idea, and I would like a separate hot tub big enough for me and my girlfriends."

Lucas nodded at the requests and started to sketch his plan for their pool. It looked almost identical to the kind of pool you would find in a water-type gym, with an enormous pokéball logo in the middle. It would be perfect for swimming laps, playing water polo, and high diving. Once he finished his sketch, Lucas showed his design ideas to the couple. The homeowners took one look at Lucas's design, smiled, and silently nodded.

Trainer White looked at the sketch a second time and said, "Well that's a great pool but what about my hot tub?"

Lucas said, "Don't worry, that'll be a surprise."

Outside of the home, the Cabin Kings were busy building the frame for their pool cabin. The show's producers had reached an agreement on where the cabin would be placed on the property, and now that they knew exactly where they would be building, Paul directed Tougie to keep at it.

Tougie continued with his work as Paul started to explain what Tougie was up to, "Right now we have to get the basic frame of the cabin before we can start stacking the logs. That means we need to construct the entire first floor."

Paul grabbed a hammer and nails and joined his construction crew. The cabin's exterior frame came together quickly, and within no time the Cabin Kings started installing the floor.

As Tougie started his work on the floor he turned to the camera and said, "This whole cabin is going to be one big room so these guys can play their video games together. With all those people expected to be in here at once, we're going to need to put in a really sturdy floor. I have no idea what Paul is up to right now but I could really use his help so we could get this done faster."

Meanwhile, on another portion of the backyard, a different set of heavy construction equipment moved into the backyard and went to work. Lucas needed to dig up a lot of earth to make the space needed for the pool and if he was going to get the pool done in a week, he needed to start digging immediately.

Lucas looked over at the camera and said, "My crew already pulled all the digging permits we needed to start a job of this magnitude, and all of the utility companies confirmed to us that they haven't buried anything on this side of the house, so we are welcome to dig as deep and as wide as we want as we want as long as we don't cross the property line."

As Lucas spoke, the enormous machines continued digging, "We called Game Freak and asked them how they would scale a real-world Water-Type Gym. After all, they were the ones who created the _Pokémon_ games in the first place, so they should be the authority on the subject. They told me that the numbers have changed over the years, mostly due to the newer Nintendo handhelds being capable of producing larger and more detailed environments. That wasn't very helpful, but they did recommend I watch an episode of _Pokémon: The Animated Series_ called "The Water Flowers of Cerulean City" where Ash attempts to earn the CASCADEBADGE. I watched the entire episode earlier and thought it was pretty funny. As for the pool featured in the episode, it sure looked a lot like an Olympic-Sized swimming pool to me, and so that's what we're going to be building!"

The camera pans out and the audience sees just how much earth is being dug up. As the light fades in the sky, it is clear this pool is going to be enormous.

As the light returned on the next day, Bill walked in front of the massive construction site and said, "Hi viewers, I'm Bill from Nintendo and welcome to Day 2. We are currently in the process of constructing the biggest Pokémon home makeover in the world, and this week that means building an epic pool and cabin worthy of the best water-type gym leaders."

Rows of precut heavy logs started arriving by the truckload. These logs would be the basis for the pool cabin Tougie and Paul were working on. As Toughie directed the trucks in, Paul spoke to the camera.

Paul explained, "We typically work with a premade cabin kit, because having the logs already cut up makes assembling a cabin much quicker. We've only got a week to finish this project, and so you can be sure we're going to have all hands on deck today."

As Paul continued with his explanation, in the background viewers could see Tougie drive a second piece of heavy equipment. Tougie's new machine began lifting the fresh logs to stack them in rows, with each row becoming the basis for the cabin's walls. Each log was precut to a designated shape, and with Paul's help, Tougie maneuvered each log into their place. If the Cabin Kings could keep their pace, they could have all of the cabin's logs stacked before the end of the day.

On the other side of the yard, Lucas finished with his enormous dig. The heavy construction machine required to dig out a giant pool finished their work the night before and were in the process of being wheeled away.

Admiring his own handiwork, Lucas turned to the camera and said, "We have the basic shape of the pool dug into the ground, but we're going to need to fill it. Now what do we use to frame a pool this size? Lots of concrete, that's what. However, before we start pouring concrete, we're going to need to install a secure rebar foundation, and for a pool this size, that's going to take a while. Thankfully with the magic of television this job that'll take us at least a day or two will probably pass like magic for you guys."

Time begin to speed up as the cameras captured all of the separate crews hard work, only that hard work was being presented on television in super fast motion. In what appeared to be the blink of an eye, Tougie and Paul finished constructing the exterior and the roof of their pool cabin. Lucas and his pool crew finished laying out all of the rebar and poured all of the concrete they needed to create the pool's frame. In reality, those sequences took over three days of real-time to capture on film.

Within no time, the sun rose up on the new morning and Bill from Nintendo filled us in on what we missed, "I'm Bill from Nintendo and welcome back, the crews have been hard at work all week and now we're coming up on day five. Lucas has the concrete frame he needs to build the ultimate Pokémon-themed pool, and meanwhile the Cabin Kings Paul and Tougie are getting ready to work on the exterior of the Pokémon-themed pool cabin."

Work on the cabin's interior was progressing well. The Cabin Kings had just started their work on the cabin balcony, and while the floor from the balcony had been installed, it lacked a proper safety railing.

Tougie was up on the balcony making some measurements for the railing and bookshelves the Cabin Kings were planning to install up there when the homeowners walked into the cabin with a big box, and motioned for Tougie to come down to talk to them. As soon as he saw them as for him, Toughie came down from the ladder to see what they needed.

Trainer Black handed Toughie the present and said, "We know you are not much of a fan of _Pokémon_ , so we thought we would give you this gift to thank you for being here to help us out."

Toughie smiled and started to open the present, as the wrapping fell to the floor the gift revealed itself to be a large plush Pikachu.

Toughie laughed and said, "This thing is cute, thank you."

Trainer White said, "You're very welcome."

After Tougie accepted his present, his partner Paul walked over to the group to see what was going on.

Paul looked at the couple and said, "What's going on here? We've only got two more days to finish, we can't delay anymore."

Tougie showed Paul his gift and said, "They gave me a little Pikachu as a thank you."

Paul asked, "Well that's nice, have you got a gift for me too?"

Trainer Black nodded and said, "I thought you might like this hat."

Trainer Black placed a red and white Pokémon League hat similar to the one Ash wore during the first few seasons of _Pokémon: The Animated Series_ on Paulie's head.

A surprised Paulie looked at the hat and said, "Hey, this fits great, thanks!"

On the other side of the backyard, Lucas had started to integrate the _Pokémon_ theme into the pool and a large pile of glass tiles waited on the edge of the pool for Lucas to begin his work. The concrete frame for the pool and hot tub had finished curing the night before, and now Lucas had a blank canvas for turning the pool's outer shell into something out of the _Pokémon_ world.

As Lucas started laying out the tile he was going to need to make the giant pokéball logo he was preparing for the centerpiece of the pool, Trainer Black and Trainer White walked over with a present for him.

Lucas saw the couple coming towards him and said, "Sorry guys we still need a bit more time before we can show this to you."

Trainer Black nodded and said, "Don't worry, Lucas, we just want to give you a gift."

Trainer White opened the box and handed Lucas a plush toy, "Here you go Lucas, for all of your hard work we want to give you a Starmie plush. No water-type gym leader should be without one."

Lucas looked at the plush and said, "Thanks! Think I could make a career in being a gym leader?"

Trainer White just smiled and said, "In the Pokémon World, anything is possible."

With a dissolve and cross fade effect, Lucas went back to finishing up his tile work for the pool.

The sun set and rose again on the camera as the show reflected on the passage of time. Two days of work passed in super speed, and as the sun rose on the final day, the show slowed back down to normal. Bill from Nintendo stood in front of the house to fill viewers in on what has been happening.

Bill looked straight into the camera and said, "Today is Day 7, the final day of this renovation project."

The sound of a lone cannon fired in the background, signaling that the Cabin Kings had finished their work.

As the shot rang out, Bill looked at the camera and said, "I'm being told that cannon fire is the signal that the teams have finished with their projects, and that means we will finally be showing the new homeowners the finished work.

As if on cue, Trainer Black and Trainer White walked up to Bill, curious about the loud noise that just rang out.

Bill looked at the sleepy couple and asked, "Are you two ready to see your new pool?"

The owners cheered and nodded yes. Bill lead them to the backyard where an enormous pool filled to the brim with blue water waited for them. The couple couldn't believe their eyes, because the pool looked exactly like the Cerulian Gym Misty and her sisters ran in the animated _Pokémon_ show. When you looked at the pool, through the translucent water you could see it had the exact same grid pattern gym leaders would host Pokémon battles on.

Bill let the couple take in the sight for a few moments before he spoke, "And now, allow me to re-introduce you to the man who built this wonder, Lucas from _Insane Pools_!"

Lucas stepped up next to the pool he constructed to explain how it worked, "Thank you, Bill. This was an enormous undertaking, because whenever you build something this big you always have to account for it. So to make things easier for you guys, we set up the pool with a chlorinator that uses regular salt to maintain the perfect chlorine balance in the pool. That means you'll never have to add more chlorine to the water, our system will take care of that for you automatically. It's also heated using geothermal power and should maintain a pleasant eighty-seven degrees Fahrenheit. You'll also notice we put a nice water slide and a diving board on one end. We set up that end of the pool so it can go as deep as twelve feet, perfect for diving."

Trainer Black was stunned, but said, "Wow this pool is fantastic. This is so realistic to the game I could film _Pokémon_ fanfilms out here. I can see it now, me and my friends could film ourselves acting around the pool and then add CGI Pokémon battles on top of it."

Lucas nodded and said, "I wasn't thinking I was building a film set when I constructed it, but it should fill that need fine."

Trainer White looked around and asked, "This pool is great, but what about my hot tub?"

Lucas smiled and said, "Oh, you want to see your hot tub? Walk right this way."

The group followed Lucas down a beautifully decorated path with various Pokémon ornaments hidden amongst the planted gardens. As the path came to an end, the group found themselves in a nice secluded spot surrounded by plants and Pokémon figurines. In the center of the clearing was a bubbling hot tub big enough to fit four people.

Trainer White's eyes just lit up when she saw her request brought to life, "This…this is better than I ever could have imagined."

Trainer Black nodded silently.

Seeing that the couple was stunned by his work, Lucas explained, "This little grotto of ours was something I did with the help of The Pokémon Company. They provided all of the figures in here and along the trail, that way you'll always feel like you're inside the Pokémon world when you come out here. I hope the hot tub is big enough for you and your friends, it should fit at least four people comfortably."

Trainer White nodded and after a second she threw her arms around Lucas and said, "Thank you."

Lucas accepted Trainer White's hug with a minor surprise then looked at Trainer Black to see if he was okay if he hugged her back.

After Trainer Black nodded at him, Lucas said, "You're very welcome. I'm so glad you like it."

Once the hugs concluded Bill stepped up and informed everyone, "I know you want to jump into the water right now, but just wait we have a lot more to show to all of you. Let me re-introduce you to the stars of _Building Wild_ , Paul and Tougie!"

Paul and Tougie stepped out of the pool cabin on cue and walked over to the group.

Paul put on the red and white Pokémon League hat the couple gave him the other day and announced, "We spent a whole week here with you guys enjoying your hospitality and sharing with your interests. If you guys wanted to see the ultimate _Pokémon_ themed pool cabin, please join us."

The entire group filed into the cabin and found no problem fitting everyone inside of it, even with the television crew accompanying them. As they got in, the two trainers were floored to see just how true the cabin was to the design they had asked for. It looked exactly like the Pokémon Center they had shown the Cabin Kings. Pokémon figurines and plushes were on display all over the room, on top of many shelves and tables. There were couches and armchairs for everyone to sit comfortably on the main floor, as well as an enormous plush Snorlax. Paul and Tougie decided to demonstrate how the couches worked by sitting in the biggest one together, and with the push of a single button, lowered the seat back and raised up the seat legs.

Paul explained, "Each chair has an electric motor that can raise and lower the back automatically, and each control set has a USB port next to the buttons with enough juice to charge your smartphone or tablet while you sit."

Tougie added, "We thought they would be perfect couches for playing your games on."

Paul lowered his chair back down, got up from his chair, walked to the other side of the room and climbed up a beautifully prefabricated rod-iron spiral staircase to the cabin's second floor balcony.

Once he got up to the second floor, Paul showed the couple what was up there, "I know you said your wife was afraid of heights and wouldn't come up here, so we put an armchair up here just for you, Trainer Black."

Paul sat in the chair and reclined it back as he continued, "We also installed custom bookshelves up here for your books and magazines. If your friends want to come upstairs to play their games, they should have no problem playing with anyone that's downstairs."

Paul pointed to one of the far walls of the cabin where an enormous seventy inch television hung on the wall and said, "You told us you wanted to host gaming parties in here, so we set up this brand-new 4K television to be the centerpiece of the party. We put everything we thought you needed with it, so it has a 4K Blu-Ray Player and a Nintendo Wii U hooked up to it."

Trainer White giggled and said, "Great I could use this to watch movies and play games."

Trainer Black nodded and said, "You're right honey, this setup is perfect for playing _Pokkén Tournament_ and _Super Smash Bros for Wii U_."

Paul reset his armchair, walked down the spiral staircase to the first floor, and continued, "Yes, we took the liberty of burying some high-grade CAT-6 cable between here and the house, so you'll be able to play your games online either with a wired or wireless online device. We did that as a thank you for our gifts the other day. Neither one of us are very knowledgeable about that sort of thing, so we got a little help from Bill."

The married couple looked over at Bill with a surprised look and Bill responded, "Hey, I know my way around a WiFi router."

Tougie smiled and said, "And I still got my Pikachu."

Paul continued, "For sound, we wired the whole cabin up for 7.1 surround, and we used waterproof indoor/outdoor speakers so you won't have to worry about any of them getting wet. It's all controlled by this Dolby Atmos compliant amplifier. All the speakers are up high enough so anyone will be able to hear them from any point in the cabin, regardless of which level you're on."

Trainer Black nodded and said, "That's great, my friends are going to be really happy with that."

Paul continued to explain the layout of the cabin to the couple, "This cabin also has a sauna and a shower in the back. We put a rear door on the same side of the cabin where Lucas put the hot tub, that way you'll be able to go directly from the hot tub to the cabin and vice versa."

Trainer Black shook Paul and Tougie's hands and said, "Thank you guys so much, you all did amazing work."

Trainer White gave Bill a big hug and said, "Thank you."

Everyone shook hands as Paul said, "You're very welcome it was our pleasure."

Bill smiled and said, "So your house now has the ultimate _Pokémon_ cabin, and a pool perfect for any water-type gym!"

Trainer Black looked at his wife and said, "You know what this means honey?"

Trainer White looked back at her husband and said, "Well I know I'm putting my bikini on and jumping in that pool. But I think you're going to want to have a LAN Party?"

Trainer Black grinned big and said, "Yes, let's have a LAN Party! As for all of you who helped build this, you're all playing too!"

As the owners walked off camera to go call their friends and begin setting up for the party, Bill smiled at the camera and said, "What a week! We were able to build these two lucky people the ultimate Pokémon themed pool and pool cabin, but we're not done yet. Join us next week as we finish up our work on creating the ultimate _Pokémon_ home! That's right, next week we're going to be renovating the main home, with the hope of turning it into something right out of the _Pokémon_ world. Who will help us on our next episode? You'll just have to watch to find out. On behalf of all of us here, Tougie, Paul, Lucas, I'm Bill from Nintendo, see you next time on the next episode of _Extreme Pokémon Home Makeover_! Now if you'll excuse me, I think its game time."

 **To Be Concluded…**


	3. Episode 3

16

"Extreme Pokémon Home Makeover"

A sequel to "The Amazing Pokémon Race"

By Joseph "Maniac" Cirillo III

 **Episode 3**

 _Writer's Note: What you're about to read is my vision of a Pokémon themed reality television show which could take place in the real world. In certain cases, the names of real people, or people associated with Nintendo or The Pokémon Company may be used. This work is entirely fictional and is protected as parody under the First Amendment._

As the show fades in, we see the sun rise over the brand-new log-cabin home now owned by the lucky winners of _The Amazing Pokémon Journey_. The house had recently been expanded with a brand-new pool and pool cabin, but no renovations have been done to the main home. That will change starting today.

After the camera finished its pan across the lawn, a familiar figure walked onto the front steps of the home and spoke, "Hi, I'm Bill from Nintendo, and welcome to the season finale of _Extreme Pokémon Home Makeover_. We're celebrating the release of our seventh-generation _Pokémon_ games, _Pokémon Sun_ and _Pokémon Moon_ , and what better way to celebrate that release than to give the world's biggest Pokémon fans the home they've always dreamed of? For those of you who missed the previous episodes, allow me to bring you up to speed. Two weeks ago, we helped the newly married couple, Trainer Black and Trainer White, purchase the home you see behind you to turn it into a home for the ultimate _Pokémon_ fan. Last week, with the help of various specialty guests from across television, we built a pool worthy of a water-type gym, and a pool cabin that could double as a real-world Pokémon Center."

As he spoke, Bill walked across the lawn to show the camera all of the hard work that was done in the last week. The pool was indeed enormous, and the garden paths they had planted to connect it to the pool cabin and hot tub almost made a viewer feel like they were actually inside the _Pokémon_ world.

Bill took a breath and continued, "But this was just the start of our _Pokémon_ home renovations, now we have to tackle the biggest project, renovating this modern log-cabin home and turning it into a home worthy of the ultimate _Pokémon_ fans by giving it an _EXTREME POKÉMON HOME MAKEOVER_! I'm sure you all know that to do this in just one week, we're going to need some special help, and we've got it!"

Bill walked through the log cabin home's front door where Trainer Black and Trainer White were waiting for him with anxious anticipation.

Bill looked at the excited couple and asked, "So are you ready to meet the person who will be helping us renovate this house?"

The couple nodded silently as they waited for Bill to continue.

Bill smiled and said, "Here he is. Please welcome one of the stars from HGTV's _Property Brothers_ , Jonathan Scott."

On cue, the co-host of _Property Brothers_ walked into the room and addressed the crowd, "Thank you Bill, I'm really excited to be here today. My brother Drew sends his greetings as well."

The cast and crew applauded the week's special guest.

When his applause died down, Jonathan continued addressing his audience, "I've got some great ideas on how to give this home the ultimate _Pokémon_ makeover. In fact, you really inspired me with that episode of _Pokémon: The Animated Series_ you showed to the Cabin Kings in the previous episode. I really liked the idea of building you a real-life Pokémon Center, so I did a lot of research online and found lots of exciting concept art. In fact, I found one set of 3D fanart in particular that really inspired me on how to best renovate this house. I know you guys not only want to make this a _Pokémon_ -themed home, you need a home that's going to be functional for your video games, and that's going to be the challenging part."

Trainer Black nodded and said, "Well I did mention I wanted to have LAN Parties in this house."

Jonathan responded, "Well if you want to have them I'm going to need your help to get this renovation project finished within a week. Can I count on you?"

Trainer Black nodded eagerly.

Jonathan looked at his new partner and said, "I like your enthusiasm because you look like you've never remodeled a house before. That's okay, we're going to need you to help us modernize this house, and possibly demolish some stuff."

Trainer Black looked puzzled and asked, "What do you mean, demolish the floor?"

Jonathan looked at Trainer Black with a completely serious face and said, "The stone flooring you have in the entryway looks beautiful from afar but it loses most of its charm when you looked at it close up. I don't know if you can tell, but most of the flooring on the first floor was covered by a cheap material designed to look as much like stone as possible, but has none of the benefits of actually being stone. That means this floor can scratch at even the slightest touch. It's not good enough for me, and that means it's not good enough for you. We're replacing it and putting in a new floor worthy of the ultimate _Pokémon_ fans."

The owners grabbed each other and cheered.

Jonathan responded, "After we have the new flooring installed, work will begin on truly modernizing this home's technology. To do that we're going to need to run high-grade CAT-6 cable and new digital audio/video lines all throughout the house."

Trainer Black looked skeptically at that plan and said, "I'm down with installing CAT-6 but I don't know if I'm going to want AV wire in the walls, with the way things are going these days they go obsolete within about three years, and then you either have to change them or you're stuck with keeping them, preventing you from taking advantage of potential hardware upgrades in the future."

Jonathan was surprised by Trainer Black's comment but replied, "Just trust me on this, we will do this the right way, and when you see what I have planned for the finished product you will think it's totally worth it."

Trainer White looked at her husband and said, "Don't worry honey, we can trust Jonathan."

Trainer Black shook his head and say, "I don't know about this honey, I don't like replacing old wires."

After thinking for a second or two, Trainer Black took a deep breath and said, "You know what, I think I need some coffee before we talk about this further. Anybody want some?"

About a dozen people from the crew, including Jonathan and Trainer White raised their hands. After counting everyone's hands for a second or two of silence, Trainer Black went into the kitchen.

As Trainer Black left the room, Trainer White quietly spoke up, "Now that he's gone, Jonathan there's a really important project I need you to put in the house."

Jonathan asked, "Okay, what's that?"

Trainer White moved over to Jonathan and whispered something inaudible into his ear. Jonathan seemed a bit surprised, but nodded affirmative. In almost no time, Trainer Black came back with everyone's coffee, none the wiser about what his wife had just spoken to Jonathan about.

With the final plans made, Bill spoke up and announced, "We have our plan. Our crew is now set! Let's get started!"

The group cheered as a montage began of everyone starting the renovation. Crews started smashing up the cheap flooring on the first floor. Measurements started getting taken of all the rooms. Crew members began making calls for the custom furniture they would need.

While the rest of his crew continued with their work, the camera panned over to Jonathan, who wasted no time getting to work. After doing some inspection of the lodge's lower logs, he started drilling into one of the walls.

As Jonathan drilled, he turned to the camera and said, "Because of how these logs stack, it can be more difficult to run wire through them. The passages they allow can be very narrow and space for wires can be a premium. Thankfully, the home's previous owner wasn't very interested in things like power outlets or phone lines, which is great for us because that means we have more space to run all of the modern cables we need."

Once he had created an open access point into the wall, Jonathan started to run a series of thin blue wires through them while continuing his narration, "You homeowners watching this at home are probably asking yourselves what is this cable and why do I need so much of it? It's not a power or telephone line, heck it isn't even AV cable for a TV or stereo, so what is it? This is wire for a high-speed internet service. Most homes and businesses wire themselves for CAT-5, which maxes out at a speed of 10/100. That's fast, but I think we can do better. Since these two are gamers, we're going to use CAT-6 wire in this house, which can do speeds of 10/100/1000, perfect for those LAN Parties Trainer Black keeps telling me about. And you just know that if we're going to go through all the trouble of wiring this place for CAT-6 we're also going to install routers and switches specifically designed to take advantage of those speeds as well."

Trainer Black smiled and said, "Oh wow, that's fantastic. I've never built a local network with CAT-6 before, you've gotta let me help you put this system together."

Jonathan looked at him and said, "Well, put on some gloves and help me pull this wire!"

At his insistence, Trainer Black grabbed some gloves and went to help Jonathan. The two men continued to work throughout the day until dusk. As the sun set for the day, the camera faded to black, signifying the end of day one.

The next morning, the camera faded back in to show a beautiful autumn morning, and Bill from Nintendo stepped onto the home's front porch and said, "Welcome to day two. We are deep into our renovations to turn this home into the ultimate _Pokémon_ fan's paradise! The floors are now cleared, and our crews have continued updating the home's wiring to account for some very tech-centric owners."

Workers continued their projects all throughout the house. Several workers moved quickly to remove any leftover debris from the house. Jonathan and Trainer Black continued work on their wiring project. Meanwhile, Trainer White was busy decorating the den with _Pokémon_ plushes.

As she placed an adorable Litten plush toy on one of the shelves, Trainer White smiled at the camera and said, "We had decided the den would be left mostly untouched, because it was far too beautiful to add things like an HDTV or surround sound system. However, we agreed there was certainly nothing wrong with decorating it, so that's what I'll be doing today. I mean seriously, doesn't this room look like something out of the _Pokémon_ games? It's not only perfect for reading, it's a great room for non-electronic games too. Take a look at what we're bringing in now"

As Jonathan's crew dusted the shelves, Trainer White helped a crew member bring in a round coffee table and said, "Trainer Black and I really liked the look of these chessboard coffee tables. It has a bit of a modern coffee house feel, and that goes really well with the den's existing look."

As she started to set up the chessboard, two large crewmen brought in an elongated wooden table and placed it at an open space in the center of the den.

One of the members of the crew looked at Trainer White and asked, "It's a nice table made of a pretty high quality wood, but why do you need a table this big in here? This thing is basically the size of a dining room table, and I don't think you would want to be eating food in here."

Trainer White went over to the crewman and said, "It's not just a dining room table."

Carefully, Trainer White slid the tabletop off of the wooden table to reveal a hollowed-out cavity inside the table covered in a soft green material similar to the cloth top you would find covering a card table in Las Vegas.

Trainer White smiled and said, "It's not a dinner table, this is actually a gaming table designed for playing TCGs and tabletop RPGs on."

The crewman nodded, very impressed by the taste in furniture, and went back to their work. Finally, Trainer White brought in a rather large box, placed it next to a lamp and plugged it in.

As she opened up the box, its contents revealed itself and she said, "I know we said we didn't want to have a modern surround sound system in here, but I think this vinyl record player still fits with the aesthetic. The best part is this is one contained unit, as all the sounds come out of the player itself. I can't wait to play some of my vinyl game soundtracks on it."

Over in one of the bedrooms, Jonathan and Trainer Black were running a new kind of wire through the walls. Normally Trainer Black preferred not to run AV wires through walls, but Jonathan had assured him they were doing it for a very good reason, and they would be very easy to replace if the cables ever became obsolete.

The day passes with little incident. From the television audience's perspective, it appears as if the entire workforce is working at an inhuman super-speed, as the producers decided to speed up most of the home's behind the scenes repairs.

As the sun rose on day three, Bill addressed the audience directly, "We've been working non-stop for the past few days, and I'm happy to say that all of the home's behind the scenes issues have been found and addressed. Now, for the next few days, we're going to be focusing on giving this top of the line lodge the ultimate Pokémon Home Makeover!"

Jonathan was installing a brand new 4K UHD TV in the master bedroom with Trainer Black's assistance. They had spent most of the previous work days running high-grade HDMI 2.0 cable through the walls, so it felt nice to Trainer Black to finally see the endgame for all the work he and Jonathan had been doing.

As they connected the new HDMI cable to the UHD TV, Jonathan turned to Trainer Black and said, "Okay, this one is done. With the exception of the den, we've got to install televisions like this LED in nearly every room of the house, including the staircase."

Trainer Black shook his head and said, "Is that why you walked me through each room and told me to pick out which would be my perfect wall to put a television?"

Jonathan nodded and said, "Yes, we knew you would be very particular about where you would want your televisions and we wanted to make sure we put every screen in the right spot. That's because we're going to install one of the most robust entertainment systems the _Property Brothers_ have ever devised in this house."

Trainer Black's ears perked up as he said, "Wow, really?"

Jonathan nodded and said, "Yes, unlike most Home Theatre systems which will only function on one TV in one room, we have decided to create a fully integrated Home Theatre where you will be able to call up any entertainment source and put it on any screen in the house. That means you'll not only be able to watch television, and stream movies from any room in the house, you'll be able to play the exact same video game on every television in the house. This really comes in handy if you're right in the middle of a game and you need to move from one room to another."

Trainer Black looked a bit puzzled so he inquired further and asked, "What do you mean we will be able to play the same video game in all the rooms?"

Jonathan continued explaining the system he was installing, "Each TV will be able to handle at least five simultaneous entertainment sources. We will keep all of your electronic devices connected to a central entertainment hub in the basement. That hub can transmit whatever entertainment sources are currently connected to it to all of the TVs in the house. When you are in a room, you will be able to choose what you want to watch on that TV by selecting it off of a custom wall switch we will be installing in each room."

Trainer Black immediately saw the benefits of a system like this but he also knew there would be drawbacks to it, so he asked, "That sounds great but if all the entertainment sources are down in the basement, it sounds like it would be really difficult to change games with that kind of a configuration, and how will my Wii U controller be able to keep an active wireless connection with the Wii U console at such a long range?"

Jonathan smiled and said, "Oh don't worry, we already thought about both of those problems and solved them. You'll just have to wait until we finish the house to find out how. Now let's go, we have a lot more HDTVs to install before the day ends!"

With the help of a brief montage, we witness the two men install flatscreen TVs in each room of the home. The sizes and the capabilities of each flatscreen TV varied depending on which room it was being installed in. For example, the UHDTV in the master bedroom screen was the largest, while they only needed to install an eight-inch-wide screen next to the staircase. While the two men continued working, the camera slowly started to pan away to focus on several crewmen bringing in two boxes marked Nintendo NX.

The work continued to progress at an accelerated speed and day four began as Jonathan took a deep breath as he entered the home. He quickly assessed the progress on each of the main projects, and realized that with all the secret projects they hadn't had the chance to work on yet, they would need to tell the homeowners to leave as soon as possible.

Jonathan turned to the camera and said, "It's the start of day four and the house is almost done, but at this point I don't want the homeowners here to see all of the finishing touches we're going to put on everything until we're done. I think I'm going to have to tell them to head on out this morning."

Some members of the crew went looking for the two Trainers, and since it was still early, found them while they were making coffee together. After their coffee finished brewing, the stagehand who found them brought them over to Jonathan.

Jonathan looked at the homeowners and explained, "Look guys, we've appreciated your help up until this point, but we've got a few more projects to work on, and a lot of surprises we don't want to let out of the bag just yet. I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you both to leave for just a few days. Don't worry, we have something fun for you to do while we get the house finished!"

Trainer White asked, "What did you have in mind?"

Suddenly, Bill from Nintendo stepped in out of nowhere with two plane tickets in his hand and said, "Don't you two remember? Since our next games will be taking place in the previously undiscovered Alola region, we thought it would be perfect to send you off to its real-world inspiration, Hawaii. When there you'll be able to take in a luau, enjoy the black sand beaches, take a helicopter trip through the island of Kaua'i, and a lot more!"

Trainer Black and Trainer White stood stunned for a good second, and then started to cheer and hug each other.

Bill then handed the couple a special present and said, "And for something to do while flying on the airplane, here are brand-new copies of _Pokémon Sun_ and _Pokémon Moon_!"

Bill reached into his pocket and pulled out brand-new copies of the two games with their original shrinkwrap still on them. After the couple's excitement died down, he handed each trainer their own copy of the game, as the two were being escorted out of the house by crew members.

Before they headed off to the airport, the two trainers were escorted into one of the crew trailers and sat down on a large couch in front of the cameras to give their initial reactions to the news.

As he sat down, Trainer Black spoke first, "I really enjoyed working with Jonathan, and I would have loved the opportunity to learn more from him, but I can understand why he would want us out of the house at this point."

As their time ran out Trainer White said, "I can't wait to see what Jonathan has in store for us, but until then, I'm going to enjoy my vacation!"

After the two Trainers left, Jonathan turned to the camera and said, "Now that the homeowners are gone I can begin work on that secret project Trainer White asked me to surprise her husband with."

With the married couple gone, the team working on the house's renovations had to increase their pace. A montage began of all the hard work Jonathan and his team were doing to modernize the home and give it the ultimate _Pokémon_ makeover. Days passed in super-speed as we saw the crew install all-new appliances the kitchen and all new electrical panels in the basement. Meanwhile, Jonathan was working by himself in the basement assembling one of the most complicated network hubs he had ever designed. As the sun set on day five, the super-speed video slowed back down to a normal framerate.

As the sun rose the very next morning, Bill stood in front of the camera and proclaimed, "Today is Day Six, and most of the major work on the Extreme Pokémon home has been wrapped up. However, while we trust Jonathan's work, we would like to remind all of you watching that whenever buying a new home, you should always get it professionally inspected, so we went out and got the best home inspector in the business. You may remember him from more hit television shows than I can count including _Holmes on Homes_ , _Make it Right_ , and of course _Holmes Inspection_ , Mike Holmes."

Mike Holmes walked over to Bill with an expensive digital camera in his hand.

After the two men shook hands, Mike looked at Bill and said, "You guys told me I was here to inspect the work of one of the _Property Brothers_ and I just couldn't resist."

Jonathan walked over to Mike to greet him with a handshake and a hug.

After the two finished their greeting Jonathan said, "You know I don't want to spark a network rivalry today, but I'm certain you're going to be happy with everything we've done here."

Mike nodded and said, "Well, I can't wait to get started. Since we're already in here, why don't we check the kitchen first before we head into the basement?"

Jonathan nodded and let Mike take the lead. Mike pulled out his brand-new DSLR camera and started taking pictures of the room. He opened the fridge to find it empty but operational, then checked if the fan over the stove was functioning.

Mike turned to the camera as he walked around and said, "Well the appliances here all look brand new, and they appear to be installed properly."

Jonathan smiled when he heard Mike say that. Mike walked out of the kitchen, and headed down to the basement. He inspected the house's gas water heater with an air quality tester and found no natural gas leaks in the pipes.

Satisfied with the air quality, Mike walked over to the house's main electrical panel, but on the way he came across a giant system he was not expecting to see. Stacks of network racks, all connected with high-speed CAT-6 cable, were set up in the middle of the basement. However, the racks were not just designed with network management in mind, Mike could clearly see video and audio cables going into and out of the server rack.

Mike stood stunned, but snapped up a picture of it and said, "Jonathan, you have to come over here and explain this thing to me because I've never seen anything like this before."

Jonathan walked over to Mike and asked, "What do you need, Mike?"

Mike looked at the server rack and said, "I don't usually need to inspect systems like this because they're not connected to any public utilities and they carry such a minimal charge they're not even remotely dangerous, but I've never seen a system configured like this and you have to tell me what this is."

Jonathan smiled proudly and said, "This was my idea, but Nintendo gave me everything I needed to make it work. What we've done is integrate the most advanced network with the newest entertainment hardware. With this system, we can not only deliver high-speed internet to every room in the house, we can also deliver whatever video source we need to all of the dozen or so TVs in the house."

Mike smiled and said, "That's just incredible. Thanks for showing that to me, I'm going to have to tell my buddies about it."

After he finished looking at the home's central entertainment system, Mike walked over to the main breaker panel for the house and tested it. After he was satisfied the panel was installed properly, everyone headed back upstairs to the main entryway.

The house's main entryway was enormous, with access to every room on the first floor and two grand staircases leading upstairs. At the foot of the two staircases was an all-new floor. Jonathan's team had installed a Poke-Ball logo out of quality tile, the same kind of logo players would find in an in-game Pokémon Center. The staircases looked original, so Mike made sure to measure that they were at the proper height limit, and was happy to discover they were.

Mike then decided to check the durability of the staircases' bannisters. They were made from original logs, and were very sturdy.

Mike looked at Jonathan and said, "You guys thought of everything, didn't you?"

Jonathan nodded as Mike walked back downstairs. However, as Mike made it back onto the first floor he noticed an end-table near the home's entrance with two odd-looking devices sitting on it. They looked like charging stations, because they clearly had docking ports on top of them, and the devices were plugged into the power outlet behind the table, but they also had audio and video cables going into them.

Mike pointed at the two devices and said, "Okay Jonathan, what gives, what are those things?"

Jonathan blushed and said, "Well, Mike that's kind of our surprise for the owners. They're um…some classified Nintendo technology. Don't worry, they've already been properly rated by the UL."

Mike took a closer look and said, "They're plugged in, that could be dangerous on new devices. They don't have batteries in them, do they?"

Jonathan shook his head and said, "No, these are just charging docks for the major component. These things don't really do much except charge and output video content from a new device, that's all."

Mike nodded his head and decided to move on. After he finished inspecting the main entryway, the group headed towards the last room on the first floor they hadn't looked at, the den.

Mike walked into the den and said, "Wow, this room looks like something not from this world. Is there really anything for me to inspect in this room?"

Mike checked to make sure the light switches functioned properly, and then looked at the walls to test the den's power outlets.

Mike saw the lights blink green on his tester and said, "Well the room is wired properly."

After he finished, he checked off the room and moved on.

Mike headed up the staircase to inspect the house's bedrooms. He was not surprised to see the group had already installed HDTVs in every single bedroom, but he was a little surprised to see a smaller TV next to the main staircase.

Mike looked at Jonathan and said, "Okay I have to know, what's with all the TVs? Some of them are top of the line."

Jonathan just shrugged and said, "The owners said they like to have LAN Parties."

Mike asked, "What's a LAN Party?"

Jonathan answered, "I'll tell you later."

Mike peeked his head into the final guest bedroom and said, "Oh this room is just adorable, they don't know about this room yet do they?"

The cameraman silently shook his head no.

Mike checked something on his clipboard and said, "They're going to be pleasantly surprised when they see this."

Mike passed his final report to Jonathan and said, "You passed, great work sir."

Jonathan accepted Mike's report, shook his hand and said, "Thanks, maybe we could work together again some time."

After the two men finished their goodbyes, Mike walked out of the new home and said, "This is the wildest place I've ever seen before, the owners are going to be very happy when they see it."

As Mike Holmes drove away, the sun faded in the background, ending day six.

As the sun rose on the final day of the week, Bill stood in front of the camera and proclaimed, "It's day seven. We've wrapped up the work on the house and got full approval by the best home inspector in the business, but the homeowners haven't seen it just yet. Now, it's time to present the finished house to them!"

Dressed as their in-game Pokémon Trainer namesakes, Trainer Black and Trainer White arrived with Jonathan to view their brand-new home for the first time.

Bill smiled at the couple and said, "Welcome back, hope you enjoyed your Hawaii getaway. Trainer White, you look like you got a pretty serious tan. Are you ready to see your ultimate _Pokémon_ home makeover?"

The two owners nodded their heads and braced themselves for the house's big reveal. The group walked into the entryway where they were immediately greeted by a custom Pokéball logo embedded into the hardwood floors. The logo was enormous and took up most of the entryway's floor space, but it was so beautiful it was totally worth having it so visible.

Jonathan explained, "We wanted to make the home feel like a real-world Pokémon Center from the moment you stepped inside. That's why we installed this beautiful wood panel floor with the exact same logo you would see on the floor of an in-game Pokémon Center. I know we made it a little big, but we made sure you'll be able to see it perfectly from the second floor. We used a pretty tough wood when we installed this floor, and applied an even tougher finish on top of it, so you can rest assured this logo will not scratch."

From there, the group moved into the kitchen, where everyone could witness the fully completed kitchen for the first time. While the kitchen was fully stocked with dishes, utensils, cups and napkins, the design team took it upon themselves to decorate the room with Pokémon figurines and collectibles.

Trainer Black smiled and said, "This looks like the kind of kitchen you would find in an episode of the animated series! We're going to do a lot of cooking in here."

Jonathan nodded and said, "Well if you liked this room, you haven't seen anything yet."

The group moved across the hall into the den. While Trainer White had spent some time decorating the room and selecting the furniture for it, the crew had put in some extra finishing touches after the couple had left on their vacation.

As they entered the room, Trainer White looked around with wonder and said, "I just love it. This is a perfect reading room."

Trainer Black walked over to one of the gaming tables and slid out one of its drawers. He was happy to see a beautiful green fabric lining the inside of each drawer.

Trainer Black looked at the cameraman and said, "These tables are great, it's going to be so much fun to have my friends over to play TCGs."

Jonathan smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it. I know we said we wouldn't add any televisions or AV equipment to this room because we felt that the room should stand on its own, but we felt that with the atmosphere we were creating in the den, it would be the perfect place to install your antique _Pokémon Snap_ Printing Station."

Trainer White walked over to the station and said, "I'm so happy you were able to set this up for us, we've had to keep it in storage for the past few months."

Jonathan walked over to Trainer White and said, "Hey, I can be handy when I need to be!"

Quietly, Bill stepped out of the den during its reveal, and started to climb the stairs up to the second floor. Just before Bill stepped onto the lower landing of the staircase, a crewmember handed Bill a large wrapped present. After the group was satisfied looking at the renovated room, they walked back into the main entrance where Bill had a special surprise waiting for them.

With the present in his hands, Bill stood in front of everyone and said, "Trainers, I've got an enormous surprise for both of you, and I'm happy to say that it can't wait any longer. I'm sure you both probably noticed the two charging stations located right near where you're currently standing."

The married couple looked over at the exact same charging docks that Mike Holmes and asked about the day earlier.

Trainer Black looked back over at Bill and said, "Yeah, what are those for?"

Bill smiled and said, "They're for this."

Bill passed the box over to the couple who promptly opened it. Inside the box were two distinct looking tablet devices unlike anything they had seen before. They featured an impressively sized screen separating Wiimote-like controllers on each side. Altogether, the tablets had a similar button configuration to the Wii U controller. The name NINTENDO featured prominently on the devices, but neither trainer could recognize the devices from Nintendo's catalog of products, past or present.

Bill explained, "That is the all-new Nintendo Switch, or as you may know it, the Nintendo NX. You two are the first civilians in North America to own them. It gives you the ability to play Nintendo's next-generation of games from either your home or while you're on the go, and in the coming months we fully expect to release _The Legend of Zelda_ : _Breath of the Wild_ on it."

Trainer Black was in awe of the new system and could immediately think of all the possibilities having a hybrid portable and home console could entail.

Black looked over to Jonathan and said, "This is why you wanted me to help you set up a unified television network in the house. We can plug these things into those charging stations over there as soon as we got home, and from there, play our games from any TV in the house."

Jonathan nodded and said, "Oh yes indeed."

Trainer White asked the obvious question, "Will they be able to support a new _Pokémon_ game?"

Bill smiled and said, "Time will tell, won't it? Now, what do you say we take a look at the upstairs?"

The couple passed their Nintendo Switch controllers over to some crew members, but it was clear that Trainer Black did not want to let his go very easily. As the crew connected their tablets to the charging docks, some other crewmembers grabbed the Switch's spare wireless pro controllers and turned them on.

The first room Jonathan lead the group into was the master bedroom. Jonathan made sure not to change any of the room's original aesthetics, because it certainly still had the look and feeling of a world-class lodge. The California King sized bed was topped with the plush versions of the three generation seven starters, and right underneath them the bed was draped in _Pokémon_ -themed bedsheets and pillows.

Trainer White looked at her new bed and said, "This looks really comfy"

Jonathan smiled and said, "I'll bet. But that's not even the best part of the room."

Jonathan turned on the brand-new 4K television that he had installed with Trainer Black a few days earlier.

Jonathan walked over to a panel on the wall, pushed a button, and said, "Watch this."

Jonathan pushed a button marked "Switch 1" and suddenly, the couple witnessed the first ever live demo of the Nintendo Switch.

As the demo began, Bill stepped in front of the camera and said, "I'm afraid we can't show you all at home much of this just yet, but rest assured you'll be able to play it for yourselves in just a few short months."

As the demo concluded, Jonathan explained, "As you can see, you can select any video signal you want from the custom switch we installed in each room. That means you can play any device on any television in the house."

The couple nodded in awe as Trainer Black said, "I've always wanted to be able to play any game I wanted from all the rooms in my house. But what about if I need to upgrade my equipment later on?"

Jonathan then added, "Well we installed top of the line 4K televisions in almost every room, that should be pretty future proofed, at least from a display standpoint. As for video sources like new disc players or streaming devices, don't worry, we drew you a diagram as to where all the source devices for each of the inputs come from in case you want to change them at any time."

Trainer Black replied, "You guys installed me some future tech, I don't think I'll be changing that out anytime soon."

Trainer White looked over to the door for her walk-in closet and asked, "Can I peek into the closet, Jonathan?"

Jonathan walked over to the closet, opened the door, and said, "Of course."

Trainer White slowly walked into her new closet and saw her dreams fulfilled. The crew had brought her entire wardrobe out of storage, had it professionally cleaned, and hung it up with the utmost of care. Her enormous collection of high-heel shoes filled up the shelves, but she still had room left if she wanted to buy more.

Trainer Black looked at his stunned wife and said, "I think she's happy."

Jonathan and Bill silently nodded and as soon as Trainer White finished inspecting the room, started to show the couples the other spare bedrooms. In reality, they looked very similar to Ash Ketchum's bedroom from the animated series. Three of the four guest bedrooms looked pretty similar, since each one had a 4K television and were decorated with various Pokémon plush toys, figurines, and linen. One of the rooms had a throw rug shaped like a Pokéball, another had a desk set up for two-player matches of the _Pokémon Trading Card Game_ , and one had a huge Snorlax beanbag chair.

Trainer Black commented, "These guest bedrooms would be perfect if our friends or in-laws ever came over to visit."

Finally, the group came to the last bedroom on the tour and Jonathan braced the couple for what they were about to see, "Before I open this last door, I just want you to know this was meant to be the last special surprise we had for you."

Trainer Black widened his eyes and said, "I don't know if I'll be able to take another surprise, Jonathan."

Jonathan looked over at Trainer White and said, "Well, don't blame me, blame her. This was all her idea."

Trainer Black looked over at his wife and said, "Honey, what is he talking about?"

Trainer White blushed and said, "Well, I recently got some wonderful news, and I didn't know how to tell you about it. Then we got surprised with the new house, and I thought Jonathan could do something nice to help me tell you."

Jonathan opened the door as Trainer Black's face turned pale. The room was set up as a nursery with a beautiful crib filled with plush Pokémon dolls. A mobile of Pokémon figurines spun over the crib, and played a soft version of the Pokémon adventure theme from the original Game Boy version of the games.

Trainer Black looked at Trainer White, who smiled at him and said, "Honey, I'm pregnant."

Trainer Black embraced his wife as the camera pulled away from the two of them.

Bill walked out of the room, wiped a tear from his eye and said, "I think we should let those two have some privacy, don't you all think?"

Jonathan stepped out of the room and joined Bill, the two shook hands and Jonathan walked out of frame.

Bill concluded, "We did a lot of good here this week. We were able to help this young family of die-hard fans begin the next phase of their lives together. To all of you watching this show, the best advice I can give you is, always _try to be the very best like no one ever was_. That's just as true in life as it is in our games. From all of us here at _Extreme Pokémon Home Makeover_ , I want to say thank you and goodnight."

 **The End**


End file.
